1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to seatback covers for vehicle-type seatbacks, and more particularly, to such seatback covers which are capable of generally conforming to different shaped seatbacks.
2. Prior Art
Despite the growing demand for replaceable seatback covers having both aesthetic appeal and durability, the bulk of manufacturers continue to utilize less than appealing synthetic fabrics, such as nylon, as the principle seatback material. One possible reason for use of this fabric may be that it can be made stretchable and thus to a certain extent form fitting.
With increased interest for aesthetic appearance, however, consumer attention has turned to heavier fabrics which are generally more attractive and appealing.
Among the materials of particular interest are the broad weave, heavy fabric styles which are especially susceptable to bright and contrasting color arrangements.
Unfortunately, such materials are not well suited for replacement seatback cover material. The bulky form and nonstretchable character have proven to be substantial obstacles to more widespread use of such material for replaceable seatback covers.